


sweet to me

by saltytolerance



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, because i really like their friendship in new moon and anything that happens after is. eh, listen this is just a little jake bella cuddlefic for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltytolerance/pseuds/saltytolerance
Summary: “Jake?” she looked up at him, saw how his expression softened. She tried to shake the ghost of a memory that clung to her next words: “Will you stay?”“’Course, Bells.” came his immediate reply. He smiled, and it was such a warm, unconditional thing that Bella found herself smiling right back.•Nobody has any visions of Bella jumping to her death off a cliff. No going to Italy to save Edward. No life and death situations.Jake simply takes Bella home, and makes sure she is safe and warm.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Jacob Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	sweet to me

It was dark out. With each gust of wind, the windowpanes rattled and cold crept further into the room. It sunk through the covers, through Bella’s clothes and cut right into her skin, leaving her hands icy and numb.

Jacob, who had been absentmindedly flipping through Bella’s books, looked up.

Bella was shivering now, even swaddled as she was by blankets. She could barely keep her teeth from chattering.

“Bells…” Jake’s expression was pained. His brows knotted together, forehead wrinkled. Anything other than a smile looked alien, Bella thought. Like it required more effort than it would for anyone else, stretching his face in all the wrong directions.

“I’m f-fine, Jake. Really.” Bella lied, even as her voice blew out in juddering breaths, betraying her words.

Jake’s expression turned incredulous, “You jumped into the ocean, Bells. Off a cliff. In March.”

“And y-you c-came to save m-me!” Bella pointed out.

The chattering of her teeth ruined what was meant to be a stubborn rebuttal. It felt like admitting to her mistake, more than anything.

It _had_ been a mistake; she knew that long before she jumped.

The echoes of _his_ stern reprimands had been little more than whispers these past few weeks. His memory was fading; the pain attached to it twisting, shifting into something else, less immediate. It’d shrunk to a dull background buzz; the aftermath of a cataclysm.

And yet she kept being reckless. Her actions bordering suicidal – not that she’d ever think it, much less admit it. It was something else. Something she was far too cold and tired to think about now.

“Jake?” she looked up at him, saw how his expression softened. She tried to shake the ghost of a memory that clung to her next words: “Will you stay?”

“’Course, Bells.” came his immediate reply. He smiled, and it was such a warm, unconditional thing that Bella found herself smiling right back. Her smile was a poor imitation of happiness, she knew. Unlike Jake, the expression felt odd on her face. Like she was trying to push two magnets together.

Jake put down the book he’d been skimming (Pride and Prejudice, Bella noted) and sat at the foot of her bed. His body language was relaxed. Easy. Even as Bella noted the slight crinkle of his brows. Still worried.

Bella took an arm out from under the covers, and rested it on the covers, palm up. Wordlessly, Jake understood, taking her hand in his, and it felt normal. Natural.

With Jake, there was no fluttery nervousness, no feeling that her heart might just burst out of her chest. It was just him, just Jake, there and whole. His touch grounded her, calloused palms radiating heat, bringing sensation back to her numb fingers.

She squeezed. _Thank you_ , it said. He squeezed back: _no problem._

They chatted easily for a bit. That small point of contact was enough to subside the tremor in Bella’s body, her voice. Brought sensation back to her frozen limbs.

Eventually, though, tentative prickles of heat turned to sleepy warmth, turned to scratchy exhaustion. After a particularly large yawn, Jake chuckled.

“I should let you sleep.” he said, making no effort to let go of her hand, nor moving.

“Mm,” Bella managed, shifting onto her side, still holding onto Jake, “’m cold.”

“Want me to get you another blanket?”

“Nah.” she looked at Jake through lidded eyes, thought of how warm he always was. _My own personal sun_. “Come here?”

She’d tried to say it as an instruction, but instead her voice came out questioning, unsure. She hated to hear the need in her voice. Even if she knew better than to care by now – Jake certainly didn’t.

She watched sleepily as he clambered over to her side. It was a bit of a tight fit on her single bed, what with all 6 feet of him and a mountain of blankets and plushies all fighting for space. But he managed to settle in comfortably in the end, one arm around Bella, the other returning to hold her hand – now a normal human temperature, he noted with relief.

“You’re warm.” she sighed, scooting closer.

“Yeah.” Jake laughed softly, and Bella could feel the low thrum of his voice where he held her. She shut her eyes, and listened.

_This is nice_ , she thought.

“Glad to hear it.”

Bella realised, with something of a start that she’d spoken aloud. But then she let herself relax again. It _was_ nice.

“Get some sleep, Bells.”

Her responding smile may have been unconscious, Jake thought, but he treasured it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> This was just a quick little something I wrote after rereading New Moon because I really love these two. Smeyer owes me money for making me read this shitshow that is Bella going to Italy onwards.  
> I have some fun ideas for my own little alternate story where Bella doesn't go back to Italy. So I'll definitively be posting more horrible horrible Twilight content!  
> Just like, don't expect it anytime soon :')
> 
> Ok that's it! Love ya, bye!
> 
> [[Tumblr](https://snailwife.tumblr.com/)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/bees4teens)]


End file.
